Alfentanil is widely used in anesthesiology. Dependent on the dose it can elicit either anesthesia or analgesia. There is great variability in alfentanil metabolism although the mechanism for this pharmacogenetic is not known. It is felt this may involve an isozyme cytochrome P450 IIIA4 which may explain the individual variability in alfentanil metabolism.